


Always Left Behind

by Otts486



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Everything Hurts, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otts486/pseuds/Otts486
Summary: No matter what she did or how hard she worked; Severa was always the one left behind by everyone. She could only watch helplessly from the cold hard ground as they all ascended towards the bright blue sky above. The bright blue and clear sky that was forever out of her reach.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Tiamo | Cordelia
Kudos: 13





	Always Left Behind

Severa’s eyes sparkled with a wide smile as she watched her mother dance in the sky. Aurora’s wings sliced through the air like a knife through butter with a level of elegance and grace akin to that of a poised dancer. The way her mother held the reigns and guided her pegasus was nothing short of breathtaking. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” A female voice spoke up.

The five-year-old looked over to see a brown-haired pegasus knight standing beside her.

“Yep,” Severa nodded with a smile, “My mommy is the best pegasus knight around!” 

The knight smiled, “you can say that again, Do you think that’ll be you up there one day?”

Severa nodded again, “Of course! When I grow up, I want to be as great of a pegasus knight as my mommy! And as smart of a tactician as my daddy!”

The pegasus knight blinked for a moment, “Oh my that’s quite the ambitious goal”

“Yep but I know can do it!”

The knight smiled again, “I’m sure you can. You are their daughter after all. With your parentage, you could probably do anything you set your mind to”

“Really?”

She nodded, “Your parents are naturally gifted geniuses in their respective fields, I’d expect nothing less than the same from any child of theirs. It’s in your blood!” She looked towards the bright blue sky, “Reach for the sky and I’m sure you’ll succeed”

Severa looked up at her mother soar through the sky once again. She looked so far away and out of reach. She stretched out her hand towards the endless horizon only to grasp nothing but air. One day she will reach her mother and soar alongside her in the endless blue sky above.

\------

“Come on! Pull up! Pull up!” Severa yanked at the reigns as her pegasus shrieked in pain. Her heart raced as the two of them rapidly rocketed towards the sea of trees below. 

Next thing she knew, Severa found herself tumbling through a storm of leaves and branches before skidding across the floor and slammed face-first into a large oak tree. A muffled groan escaped her lips as she fell backward into the soft bed of grass. Each breath from her lungs weighed like cinder blocks. The world around her spun around in a fog of dizziness. However, through that fog, the bright blue sky above remained clear and still. The bright blue and endless sky that she fell from yet again. The sky her mother and sister danced in freely without a care in the world. How did they make it look so darn easy? Here she was working her ass off just to stay airborne yet they can soar so freely with no effort at all!

Severa closed her eyes. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. Why were they so much better than her at everything? Academics, tactics, magic, even basic sword, and spear training, it took Severa everything she had just to keep up with her younger sister no less. Wasn’t it usually the older sibling that’s supposed to be better at everything? It was pathetic, really. Severa opened her eyes again to the clear and boundless sky above. She watched as two pegasuses sped through the puffy white clouds. Why did it have to be so far away? So far out of her reach? Her body ached as she tried to reach out her hand towards the clouds only for her hand to flop back to the floor. It hurt. Everything hurt. Her arms, legs, head, and especially her heart. It hurt to watch everyone soar above her as she watched from the cold hard ground. 

_I wanna be just like my mother when I grow up!_

_I’ll get it eventually! I just need to keep trying!_

Those words scrambled through her head. Nothing but empty words from a naive stupid little girl. What was the point? Maybe she should just give up. No one would care anyway. Like anyone would care about a failure like her. A girl who couldn’t even stay airborne for more than five minutes wanted to fly alongside the greatest knight the force has seen? How pathetic! It was laughable. She closed her eyes again. She should just accept the fact that she won’t amount to anything no matter how many times she decided to roll again. It was all so pointless.

“Severa!” She heard Morgan’s voice call out to her. 

Severa opened her eyes to see her sister’s worried face looming over her. Great, what did _she_ want?

“Are you okay?” Her sister asked as she outstretched her hand.

Severa looked at the hand and scoffed, “I’m fine” She let out a slight groan as she pushed herself to her feet. “Nothing broken anyway”

Her sister smiled, “Well that’s good! Mom and I were really worried when the other knights told us you had crashed”

Severa bit her lip as she heard those words. 

“Well, you don’t need to worry about me” Severa crossed her arms, “I can handle myself, alright!”

“Alright, but I still think you should have Aunt Lissa take a look at you” She said as she took a closer look at the many scrapes, cuts, and bruises that covered Severa’s body. “You look pretty bad”

“Alright, fine” Severa huffed in defeat.

“Great!” Morgan clapped her hands together and smiled, “Now let’s get going! Mom said she would cook beef stew tonight as a celebration for me doing so well on the flight drills today! Oh, I can’t wait!”

Severa then watched as her little sister then sprinted towards the edge of the forest. Her sister’s back stared at her as it moved further and further away just out of her reach. She didn’t follow. It would hurt too much to try and run alongside her. Once again she was left behind, unable to catch up.

\-----

“I’m sorry Morgan...” Severa said as she buried the small box containing her sister’s tactics book. 

She brushed off some of the mud and rose to her feet. She then looked down at the three makeshift tombstones in front of her. The sky’s sobs rang clear in her ears as her body was drenched in the tears of the weeping heavens. She stood there silent as all feeling in her body was washed away by the cold and numbing rain. Her heart ached an endless pain as it continued to sink ever deeper into the bottomless ocean. 

Flashes of her sister’s death stung at her heart. So many arrows jabbed into her body like a porcupine as her body lay in an ocean of blood. All she could do was watch and run as screams of terror and pain-filled her ears. She really was a failure, wasn’t she? 

She gazed up towards the dark swirling clouds above. A loud boom of thunder roared through the sky. It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. Why? Why was she the only one left alive? Why did they have to leave her behind? Why did they have to leave her all alone?

A rush of tears began to pool in her eyes as she moved her hands to her face. Why? After everything, she’s said to them and after all the times she’s disappointed them, why was she the one to get left behind? She was nothing but a failure and a disappointment. A defective bastard child that should’ve never been born. She didn’t deserve to live. She didn’t deserve to have them care about her. It just wasn’t fair! No matter what she did or how hard she worked; she was always the one left behind by everyone. She could only watch helplessly from the cold hard ground as they all ascended towards the bright blue sky above. The bright blue and clear sky that was forever out of her reach.

“Wh-Why won’t this pain just go away…”

\----

“And checkmate!” Morgan said as she moved her rook into place. “Looks like you lose again Sev”

“What?! But I-Arghhh!!” Severa groaned in defeat and pulled at her hair. How does she always manage to manage to outplay her like that?! Even without her memories! “I thought I had you, that time! I knew I should’ve moved my knight to take your bishop on that one turn”

Morgan giggled, “Well actually if you had done that, you would’ve lost a lot sooner”

Severa frowned, “How so?”

“Well if we recreate the board on that turn…” Morgan began as she started to rearrange all the pieces in stunning accuracy, “You can see my Bishop here and your knight here. Now with this setup there were about three or four moves you could’ve made” She pointed to one of her sister’s rooks, “The first was to position your rook a couple spaces ahead so you could take my queen but that would’ve put your own queen at risk so you decided against it”

“Uh-huh”

“The second option you had was to move your knight back to guard your king which was likely one of the safest options you had which is why you went with it,” Morgan continued, “And the third was to take my bishop with your knight to put my king in check. A bold move and might’ve even allowed you to win a couple turns later if…”

Morgan picked up one of her pawns “If only you had accounted for this pawn right here which if you had put taken my bishop, your knight would’ve been in danger of not only my rook but the pawn here as well which would’ve resulted in a loss not one turn later instead of four”

Severa’s jaw dropped as she took in what her sister had just explained. She took into account everything. The positioning of the pieces, the pieces she had, how she would react and so forth. She really was a genius.

“Severa? Helloooo, anyone in there?”

“Littleshowoff” Severa grumbled under her breath.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, “What was that?”

Severa remained silent and looked to the floor. Even after all this time, even without her memories, her little sister was still so far ahead of her in everything. Her nails dug into her palm. It just wasn’t fair! Why was she always so behind? Why was she always walking ahead of her?

“Uh, Severa? You there?” Morgan asked, “I know you lost but you don’t have to give me the silent treatment. It’s just a game. Was it something I said? If so, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings” 

Severa looked back at her sister. Her violet eyes were rife with concern. Those sweet innocent eyes that constantly looked back at her. Those eyes that constantly looked down on her from the blue sky. Those eyes that she failed to protect back then. No, she wouldn’t be left behind again. She folded her arms to guard her heart. 

“How could you ever understand my feelings?!” Severa finally said and scowled at her sister, “How could someone as perfect as you ever hope to understand how I feel?!”

Morgan seemed to flinch at those words, “Severa...I…”

“Look at you acting all high and mighty without a care in the world!” She stood up and glared down at Morgan, “Gods it just makes me sick just watching you! Running around showing everyone how smart you are! It must feel real good to be showered with praise like that!”

Morgan sunk into her hood as her eyes moved away from Severa’s razor-sharp glare. A pool of tears daring to leak from her eyes. 

“You don’t care about my feelings! You never cared! It was like this in the future too, not that you’d remember” Severa continued her verbal assault, “You were always so annoying as you kept bragging about how much better you were than me,” She scoffed, “You never considered how I felt!”

Severa continued to glare at her sister as a loud silence echoed across the room. A low sob began to grumble through the room and strike Severa with a familiar pain. Her sister’s sobs were like nails on a chalkboard as she looked away for a moment. She looked back at her sister and reached out her hand only for her to sprint away. Her sister’s back glared at her with a familiar gaze that bore into her heart. Severa’s body froze. She couldn’t run after her. She was already too far out of her reach

\------

Severa looked up as her sister flew through the clear blue sky. Her chest knotted itself as she recalled what she had said the other day. Perhaps, she had been too harsh. She should apologize, or was it too late for that? It probably was seeing as her sister probably hated her now. 

_“I’M SORRY!!” She cried out in between sobs, “I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean what I said, please don’t ever leave me again...please…promise”_

_Her mother curved a soft smile, “I promise”_

Severa’s heart ached as that memory began to bubble to the surface. Severa shook her head. What was she thinking this was a battlefield. She had to keep focus. She could worry about all that later. For now, she had a battle to help win. 

She looked over to the pack of enemy soldiers scattered across the horizon. She pulled out her sword and dashed towards them. If nothing else, she was good with a blade.

_Y’know Morgan, I know I don’t say this a lot but I love you with all my heart…_

Sparks flew into the air as Severa locked blades with an enemy swordmaster. 

_I know that may sound strange coming from me but it’s the truth. You’re my little sister after all…_

A cry of pain hit her ears as her blade dug into his flesh. A fountain of blood sprayed into the air and coated her blade. She turned to see a couple more soldiers sprinting towards her.

_I know I can be a bit prickly and a bit of a jerk at times and I’m sorry…_

Severa stepped to the side to dodge an oncoming lance. She winced as a fresh pain stung at her hip. She grabbed the spear shaft and moved into strike.

_It’s just that whenever I see you or mom, I can’t help but get angry…_

Severa let out a deep ragged breath as another enemy went down. She checked herself for any injuries before being jumped by another soldier.

_You two were just always walking ahead of me. No matter how much I worked or how hard I tried, I just couldn’t keep up..._

A cry of pain shot from her mouth as the edge of a sword ripped across her chest. Severa staggered back and gripped the fresh wound. Heavy blood-stained breaths heaved from her lungs. 

_It was just so frustrating to see you and mother fly so high while I was left behind in the dirt…_

Severa’s body jolted with pain as she moved to avoid another sword strike. A sting of pain stung at her shoulder as she looked over to see an arrow dug into her flesh. 

_I was jealous. I was jealous of your talent, your natural skill, everything. It made me bitter and resentful but even so…_

_After mom died, you were all I had…_

Severa rolled to the side and winced as she was grazed by the tip of the sword.

_All I had to keep me sane in that dark and desolate future and when you died I just…_

A vomit of blood erupted from Severa’s mouth as she felt the silver sword drill through her abdomen. 

_I just couldn’t take it. It all just hurt more than any wound. Once again you and mom had both left me behind and soared towards the bright blue sky above…_

_And I could never reach you no matter how hard I tried…_

Severa slumped to the ground as the many blades of grass tickled her back. Rivers of crimson flowed endlessly from her wounds into the thick ocean below. Everything was beginning to grow hazy as every ounce of pain began to fade away. She gazed up at the bright blue sky above. It was always so clear and beautiful. It hasn’t changed since that day all those years ago. She saw two pegasuses rocketing towards her from above. 

_Though, this time… I’m…._

“S...e...ve...ra…!” She heard a muffled scream. 

  
  


“I’m...leaving...you behind…”

The world began to fade as all she saw was a blob of red looming over her. 

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being such a jerk. I’m sorry for being such an unruly daughter. I’m sorry for being a burden. I’m sorry for being a disappointment. And I’m sorry for leaving you behind…_

_It seems as though now; my broken wings can finally fly…_

And with that, everything went dark.


End file.
